


欲望

by InnocentDays, Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/pseuds/Wendy%20Winchester
Summary: Dean吻了那个中咒的女人之后，出现的幻象不是Amara，而是Castiel。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116068) by [Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/pseuds/Wendy%20Winchester). 



> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

吻了那个中咒的女人之后，Dean跟Sam宣布他要见到黛西杜克[《正义前锋》女主角]本人了。其实Dean是在说谎。他知道那个能反应内心最黑暗欲望的灵怪会变成Amara的样子，因为Amara在深深地影响着他。但这不是他的错，Amara有着能影响任何人的力量。他只恨自己不够强大。

Dean跟Sam分开搜索，他留在一楼。不知过了多久，听到身后传来沙沙的脚步声。他深吸一口气，慢慢转过身。但推开帘子的不是他意料之中柔软细长的女人手臂，而是——

“Cas，你怎么来了？”

天使没有像往常那样用一句“你好，Dean”来当做招呼。相反，他朝Dean微微一笑。虽然只是简单地勾了勾唇角，却透着说不清的妖冶风情。“你不想见到我么，Dean？”他的低沉嗓音没有变，只是听起来格外性感。

Dean呼吸变得急促起来，他立刻明白了。“你不是Cas。”

风衣慢慢落到地板上，接着Castiel拉开了那根深蓝色的领带。“我的确不是，但这并不重要，不是吗？”他一颗一颗地解开自己衬衫的纽扣，手指拂过裸露的胸膛。“我能看穿你的内心，我知道你想要我。”

“别开玩笑了，老兄！我只喜欢女人！”Dean勉强反驳着，连他自己都觉得听起来是在虚张声势。

青春期之后，Dean就坚信自己对男人没兴趣。但是最近几年，他发现自己越来越没有以前那么‘直’了，最好的证据就是有次他在杂志上看到一个漂亮男人的裸体之后竟然有了感觉。他也许骗得了别人，但他骗不了自己。他只是在人前硬撑着维持男子气概，只和女人上床。

Castiel自信地朝Dean走来。每走近一步，Dean内心的防护墙就碎掉一块。当他慢慢伸出一只手想要抚摸Dean的脸时，Dean发现自己已经到了直接缴械投降的地步。他盯着天使逐渐凑近的双唇，一点儿也不想躲开……

忽然，Castiel伸出的手指边缘扬起一阵细细的沙。他痛苦地呻吟了一声，便被风吹得无影无踪。

Dean仍处于六神无主的震惊中，直到Sam冲进房间他才大声问道，“一切还好吗，Sam？”

Sam点点头。“很好，你呢？”

“我没事，快离开这里吧。”

 

⁽⁽◝( ˙ v ˙ )◜⁾⁾ ⁽⁽◝( ˙ v ˙ )◜⁾⁾ ⁽⁽◝( ˙ v ˙ )◜⁾⁾

 

“别吊我胃口了。快说，你见到的到底是哪个黛西？老版还是新版？”Sam追问道，当他们返回公路旅馆的房间之后。

Dean担忧地叹气。想了想，告诉弟弟也无妨。“都不是。”

Sam不需要继续打听下去，他已经从哥哥的脸上得知了答案。“你看见的是Cas，对吗？”

Dean难以置信地睁大眼睛。“你怎么知道？”

Sam见自己猜对了，得意地大笑。“拜托，Dean，我不是白痴。你们俩没事儿就开开车，兜兜风，还有勾来勾去的小眼神儿。明明天天在一起，每次见面还弄得跟久别重逢一样。有时候我离开房间，就是因为受不了你们在我面前用眼神卿卿我我。”

Dean尴尬地清了清喉咙，既没有承认也没有否认。“但是我不明白，灵怪应该变成我们心底最黑暗的欲望。但Cas怎么会是一个黑暗欲望？”

Sam给了Dean一个狡黠的微笑。“对你来说，他就是……因为他是你隐藏在最深处的想法。”

Dean低头不语，陷入深思。

Sam一只手落在Dean肩上。“你应该告诉他。”

Dean的脸上闪过一丝纠结的神情。“我不能告诉他，Sam。”

“为什么？”

“因为他值得更好的人。”Dean有些沮丧地说。他转身坐在床上，双手捧着额头。“我不能给他带来任何东西。”

Sam烦恼地叹了口气。“你知道，我真的不想看到你这么妄自菲薄。你是个很棒的人，Dean，你应该得到快乐。如果你不告诉他……我会跟他说。”

Dean的眼睛大了一圈，转而变成一个怒视。“你没有权利这样做。”

“也许我没有，但我不会眼睁睁看着你认为自己配不上对方，而错过一个得到幸福的机会。”Sam坚定地说。

Dean受挫地叹了口气。“好吧，再给我些时间想想。”

“想什么？”Castiel好奇地问。

听到这个声音，Dean吓得差点从床上滚到地上。他和Sam谁都没听见Castiel飞过来的声音，天使一如既往地爱用瞬移吓唬人。

“没什么。”Dean回答着，转头看着弟弟。“能给我们一点儿独处时间吗，Sammy？”

“当然，祝你好运。”

Sam跟梦游似的傻笑着出去了，留下另外两人在房间。


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean，发生了什么事？”Castiel担忧地问。

Dean一时间竟不知道该怎么开口。活了这么多年，这是他头一次追男人……啊不，追天使。他搬了两把椅子放在小小的早餐桌前。“坐吧，老兄。”

Castiel困惑地坐在桌前，Dean也跟着坐在另一张椅子上。

两分钟之后，Castiel实在坐不住了，开口打破沉默。“Dean？”

“别着急。”Dean飞快地丢过这句话。

Castiel只好继续等待，心里不断猜测Dean想说什么。自从Dean不允许他阅读他的想法之后，他再也没看过猎人的内心世界。

又过了八分钟，Dean只是面沉似水地看着天使，时不时发出几声可疑的长吁短叹。

最后，Dean决定用一种比较简单和迂回的方式来诉说衷情，由浅入深……至少，他希望如此。“实际上，呃……我有个问题想问你。”

“什么问题？”天使稍微把头探过来一点，靠近Dean。

“咳咳，这个问题很简单。”Dean的目光一会儿落在吊灯上，一会儿落在自己的手指。整个房间每个犄角旮旯都看了一遍，反正就是不看天使。“天使一般……一般喜欢什么样的约会对象？”

Castiel的眉毛微微上升了一点儿。他没想到Dean会问这种问题，但仍然实事求是地回答，“跟人类喜好区别不大，尽管我们对分享身体并不是非常热衷。”

Dean不高兴地说，“你不是说你和April做爱的时候很愉快？”

Castiel皱眉。实际上，听到Dean提起这件事让他感到尴尬。“当我是人类的时候，那方面的冲动比较难以抗拒。我当时甚至没有任何心理准备，只是顺其自然。”

“你吻Meg的时候可不是人类。”Dean接口说道。

“呃，我认为这样能把她拉拢到我们这边的队伍里。”

“效果不错，我猜。”Dean酸溜溜地说。

房间陷入沉默。

“天使又不能生孩子，你们干嘛要做爱？”

“上帝认为这样能让我们更理解人类的感受。”

“哦。”

房间再次沉默了。

“你们中间有没有gay 天使？”

Castiel仿佛听到了一个非常荒谬的问题，忍不住笑了。“所有天使都可以爱每一种性别。用人类的话来说，每个天使都是双性恋？”

“那你呢？你有喜欢的人么？”铺垫了那么久，Dean终于问到正题了。

Castiel艰难地咽了下口水。这次谈话的发展趋向越来越岌岌可危，他决定用含糊的回答搪塞过去。“也许吧。但是我知道对方永远不会回应我的感情，所以我从来不会把这件事说出去。”

Dean一口气卡在喉咙上，差点呛住。什么？Cas在说什么？有没有可能Cas喜欢的那个人就是他？Dean决定继续挖掘。“为什么不会回应你？”

“因为对方对男人不感兴趣。”Castiel刻意回避使用‘他’这个能暴露性别的单词。

“你喜欢的那个人是男人还是女人？”Dean显然没那么好糊弄过去，紧追不放地问道。

Castiel咬了咬下唇。他不想说谎，尤其是不想对Dean说谎。但是这个问题，他绞尽脑汁也想不出一个模棱两可的回答。“……是男人。”

Dean紧张得大脑缺氧。他不敢问，害怕听到让自己失望的回答。但是憋着不问的话，他可能会疯掉。“Cas……你说的那个人……是不是我？”他轻声问道，嗓音在颤抖。

Castiel刷的从椅子上站起来，眼睛睁得很大，胸口剧烈地起伏。“我突然想起来我还有事！恐怕我得走了，Dean。”

但是这次，天使不能像以前那样随便拍拍翅膀就飞走。

因为Dean已经扑上来抱住了他。

Dean紧紧抱住Castiel，绝对不会让这个机会溜走。他已经浪费了三年的时间去否认自己在这个世界上最想要的东西，现在说什么都不会松手。

Castiel开始挣扎。Dean抓住天使的手腕，鼓起勇气吻住了他的嘴唇。那么用力，甚至不在乎是否会造成瘀伤。

Castiel感觉心脏都停跳了。这一切都是真的吗？这个他暗恋了差不多五年的男人，这个他认为不可能回应他情感的男人，现在却在亲吻他。Castiel也许没有展开翅膀飞起来，但他觉得自己身体像是飘在空中一样，意识也跟着模糊了。

Dean一生中吻过很多姑娘，从没想过第一次跟男人亲吻是这样的。但是老实说，真的没有让他感到任何不自在。他感觉亲吻Castiel跟亲吻女孩的唯一区别就是，仿佛他的每一英寸皮肤都在剧烈燃烧，无论吻多久仍感觉不够。

然后Dean意识到了究竟是什么导致这个吻让他感觉如此震惊和热情。

是爱。他爱上了Castiel。

一旦Castiel设法恢复了一些思想上的控制力，他打破了这个吻，向后退开，即使体内那叫嚣着‘别停下！’的喊声响亮得能吵醒死人。“Dean，你……你为什么要这样做？”他问道，双眼难以置信地睁大。

这个问题让Dean担心起来。“你不想让我吻你么？”他的胸口在收紧。如果他理解错了怎么办？Castiel会不会喜欢的是另一个男人，而不是他？

“我想，甚至想了很多年。但是……你是异性恋。”Castiel艰难地回答，似乎每个音节都牵扯出一个心痛。

Dean松了口气。他摇摇头，“不，我不是异性恋，而是一个善于隐藏的双性恋。”他平静地深呼吸，“Cas，我……”就是这一刻，开弓没有回头箭，他必须说出真相，“我爱你。”

Dean静静等待天使回应，但他没想到那双蓝眼睛在几秒之内变得水光潋滟。这是这么多年来Dean第一次在Castiel的眼中看到泪光，慌张地问道，“你怎么了？”

Castiel的微笑里带着欣慰和开心。“我很好，从来没有这样好过。”他靠近Dean，深情地单手捧起他的脸颊，“我也爱你，我爱你胜过我存在的意义。我可以再吻吻你么？”

Dean的笑容里沉浸着纯粹的快乐。“随时都可以，baby。”他微微低下头，吻住Castiel的双唇，然后很快分开，凑到他耳边。“但我想和你做的不仅仅是亲吻。”他用渴望的嗓音诱惑着天使。


	3. Chapter 3

这句话让Castiel想起了之前看过的同志色情片，不禁发出闷哼。他记得片里的两个男人相拥倒在床上，一边亲吻一边脱下对方衣服。显然他们没有天使的行动力，Castiel只是打了个响指，两个人瞬间一丝不挂。

Dean低头打量了一下。“很好，非常方便。”他笑着赞许道，伸出一只手抚摸天使的胸口，陶醉在柔软的肌肤之中。“天呐，你真美。”

Castiel微笑，“谢谢。你也一样。”他再次亲吻Dean，“你是我父亲最完美的造物。”

说着，他把Dean推倒在床上，双手撑在他身体两侧，慢慢从他的脖颈吻到胸前。Dean愉悦地叹息着，让Castiel庆幸自己之前花掉好几个小时的时间去研究色情片是值得的。他学着片里的样子，伸出舌头舔湿自己的手指，然后以一种舒适的方式按揉着Dean的乳头。

这个刺激让Dean抽了一口气。天使把这当做鼓励，移开手指，改用双唇含住。他的舌尖在敏感的嫩肉上弹跳，直到Dean发出更加按耐不住的诉求声。

“老天啊，Cas，你从哪儿学到这些的？”Dean气喘吁吁地问道。

Castiel微笑，唇角牵引间摩擦着Dean的肌肤。“我看过几部色情片。”他如实回答。

Dean眉毛拧在一起，有点儿想要大笑。但是当Castiel的手攀上他的硬处时，他闭上眼睛，头向后仰去，“噢！老天啊！”他呻吟着，感受Castiel的手指在上下移动，“我一直幻想被你这样触碰。这感觉真的太好了，Cas。”

“那么我觉得……你也会喜欢我接下来要做的事……”Castiel在他耳边轻哼道，嗓音像黏稠的蜂蜜一样甜腻。

见鬼！Dean从来不知道Castiel能发出如此诱人的声音，听得他从耳朵到股间都酥麻起来。

天使的亲吻落在Dean腹部，然后一点点下移，来到关键部位。Dean觉得身上出的一点汗水都不见了，整个人像是刚洗完澡一样洁净，甚至比那更好。不用说，这一定是天使的小魔法。

那片灵活的舌头卷起，翻转，顺着表面吮吸。Castiel很高兴听见Dean发出了跟色情片里一样的呻吟声，于是放心地展开下一个步骤。Dean深呼吸一口气，拼命不让自己性急地冲进去。

Castiel用双唇裹住顶端，慢慢咽下去，再缓缓回升。整个过程从容不迫，步伐稳定。Dean已经快要失去理智了。这不是他第一次享受口活儿。但出于某些原因，除了温暖和潮湿之外，Castiel让他感受到了前所未有的极致快感。“天呐！”

“我从五年前就想这样做了。”Castiel含糊地说着，舌面因为被逐渐胀大的部位压住而吐字不清。

Castiel的舌头像龙卷风一样大肆扫荡，这是Dean在任何人的口中都没感受过的精彩体验。“继续，baby，你做得太棒了！”

Castiel模仿着色情片里的镜头，用双唇不留一丝缝隙地紧紧裹住。他喜欢Dean完全沦陷的样子，从几年前他就想对Dean做这件事。

过了一会儿，天使意识到这种强度的快感会让Dean很快高潮，但他还有更多事情想要尝试。于是他来到Dean身体上方，给了他一个热情得冒泡的吻。“你喜欢我为你做的事吗？”

“当然！”Dean不假思索地回答。

“那么，你有润滑剂么？”

“哈，我有润滑剂么。问出这种问题，我会以为你是在看轻我。”Dean朝他狡黠地眨了眨眼，伸手从床边的背包中拿出了天使想要的东西。

Castiel在Dean身侧平躺下来，伸开双腿。“Dean，我……我想让你帮帮我。”

Dean震惊地睁大双眼。他从没想过如此挑逗的话能从天使的嘴里说出，但它性感得不像话。他扬起一个邪恶的笑容，打开润滑剂的瓶盖，在手指上涂了足够多的油体。“那么，准备好了么？”他躺在他的天使身边，一边亲吻他一边将手探到他的身后，手指分开臀肉。当他的指尖滑进柔软的小口时，Castiel吸了一口气。

Dean得意地笑道，“现在虽然不是我第一次掌权，但这次绝对是全新体验。所以我需要你告诉我你的感受。”

Castiel温和地笑了，“我会的。”

Dean试着转动手指，拓展不同方向。“会不舒服么？”

“不，Dean，我觉得很好。”Castiel在他耳边低声说。

Dean确定他一辈子从来没这么硬过，但是他需要保持耐心，一步步来。他调匀呼吸，开始从容不迫地推送手指。

Castiel的下体轻微弹跳了一下，嘴里哼出微妙的愉悦叹息。眼前的一切都是真的，不是长久以来的幻想，但比他想象中更好。Dean在用那双无比热忱的深绿色眸子注视着他，像是无论发生什么事他都不会移开视线。

几分钟后，Dean抽回手指，“痛么？”

Castiel摇摇头，“我可以用我的力量让容器放松到适当的程度。”

Dean再次微笑。显然，跟天使做爱是享有特权的。他开始放心地滑动手指，用指腹缓慢享受柔滑的内壁。渐渐的，他的手指更快更用力。“你喜欢吗，baby？”

“我喜欢，感觉很棒！”

Dean的指尖向上弯曲，蹭到Castiel的敏感点。

“DEAN！”Castiel立刻颤抖着叫了出来，双手环住Dean的脖颈，寻找一个支撑点。

虽然是第一次跟男人亲热，但Dean认为自己做的还不错。他又重复了一会儿刚才的动作，然后退出手指，抓起那已经硬得让他心慌的部位抵在洞口，“我们要正式开始了，baby。”

“还没开始吗？！”Castiel沮丧地说。他渴望了那么久，Dean的‘绅士’速度让他快发疯了。

Dean给自己戴好安全套，深呼吸一口气，小心翼翼地挤进天使的火热内部。快感仿佛具有实体一般接管了他的身体，他想不通自己为什么要忍这么久才对天使表白。“天呐！你好紧，Cas！”他激动地一推到底，安静地停了一会儿，享受这不可思议的体验。然后退了一步，适当放松之后再次缓缓推进，每次都比前一次要快一点点。

“啊！Dean！”Castiel气喘吁吁，鬓角的几缕发丝被汗水粘在脸颊上。

“你喜欢被我填满的感觉么，baby？”Dean大幅度地加快了他的速度。

“是的！！”Castiel紧张又激动，手足无措，只能高亢地呻吟，“啊！啊——”

Dean狂热地摆动跨部，完全收不住自己的力度。那些肌肤拍打的声音，天使毫不遮掩的叫喊，再加上紧得几乎让他窒息的内壁，他知道自己不能坚持太久。“哦，上帝啊——啊、啊！！！CAS！”在射出去的瞬间仿佛是从高空坠落，他几乎晕倒在爱人的胸口。

Dean把脸贴在天使脖颈上，大口喘气。Castiel迅速发出一个小小的呼吸，他发现自己在渴望释放，“Dean，”他难为情地小声央求道，“求你……”

“该死。抱歉，亲爱的。”Dean上气不接下气地说道，伸手握住Castiel的挺立，用汗湿的手心摩擦着。

Castiel可能说了些乱七八糟的话，因为他暂时失去了语言能力，只是出于本能地大声喊叫，很快便在Dean的手中高潮了。

当天使满足地躺下时，Dean对他微笑，“噢，Cas，我真没想到和你做爱感觉这么好。”他说着，搂住Castiel的肩膀给了他一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

Castiel虚弱地点点头，“这真的是……无与伦比的美妙。”

Dean大笑，“你可真会形容。不过这就是你的风格。”

Castiel腼腆地笑了，“在这个问题上，你能帮我个忙吗？在我们做爱的时候不要喊上帝。”

Dean好奇地挑眉，“Cas，每个人都这样做。”

Castiel也模仿Dean的样子挑起眉来，“那么，下次我可以在床上喊John吗？”

Dean眨了眨眼，突然感到一阵怪怪的。他清了清嗓子，“我，嗯……我明白了。那我试着避开它吧。”他说着，仍感觉哪里不对劲。

Castiel满意地微笑，“谢谢你。”

Dean靠在枕头上，对Castiel张开双臂，“来，让我抱抱你。”

天使用毛毯裹住自己，顺从地钻了进来，依偎在舒服温暖的怀抱中。

“我爱你，天使。”Dean用他从未有过的虔诚口吻说着，吻了吻Castiel的额头。

“我也爱你，直到永远。”

 

 

——全文完——


End file.
